Student Of Super Hero High
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Base on the new DC SuperHero Girls I decide to do a story on it featuring my favourite characters and my character Music Mistress. New student at school proving to her grandfather this is the school for her. Get ready for story with a musical twist as we throw Music Meister into the mix and he'd not alone as his uncle is a teacher at Super Hero High. I may change the genres? Review


**So, a new DC Comics animation is coming soon onto TV too bad I have to wait until it finally arrive in the United Kingdom. Can't wait really hoping Music Meister is in this series as either student or the music teacher *sign* he is so cute *dull* whoops sorry about that. I'm also hoping my favourite Teen Titan is this series to Raven. If not here we go with my story please don't put any grammar errors in the reviews please I have asked this so many times. I like to let you guys know I will putting my character Music Mistress in this story. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One: Music Class.**

It was another day at Super Hero High and as the students head to their lockers. Principal Waller was in her office talking to an old man wearing an blue, white and black copter's outfit, white gloves and wearing a black mask. He had silver grey hair seating next to him was a girl wearing a purple crop top with a green musical note on it and she was wearing black sport trousers with purple and white sneakers she had these strange pair of glasses. Principal Waller was reading the young lady then smiled as looked up at the man and teenage girl.

"Well, Musical Man I am very happy you agreed to telling your granddaughter Music Mistress to attend at least one semester here at Super Hero High." Principal Waller said happily.

"Well, after reading up about the school also learning my old friend Wildcat is the gym teacher. I knew my granddaughter will be just fine." Musical Man said placing a hand on Music Mistress's shoulder. "But is it for one semester unless I see a change in her grades I will be pulling her out."

"Grandpa!" Music Mistress said. "Since the day I ... You and grandma always taught to follow my distney and I can learn so much of being a hero here. I saw the video and even grandma thinks it's a good idea for me to go here."

"Ah, you get that from her." Musical Man said signing.

"But I get my hero heart from you." Music Mistress said smiling.

"True! Very well a full one semester here, but if your grades go down from As and Bs to Cs and Ds you're going back to Gotham City understand!" Musical Man said before turning to Waller. "I want you to keep me updated of all my granddaughter's activies here and please make sure her roommate is a good influence for her."

"I have the perfect student." Principal Waller said pressing a button letting another student into the office. "This is Bumble Bee our ambassdor for new students at Super Hero High. She will make your granddughter feel very welcome here. Bumble Bee this is Musical Man grandfather of Music Mistress."

"Hi, nice to meet you. Bumble Bee the name helping those in need is my game." Bumble Bee said offering her hand to shake Musical Man's hand. "So, Music Mistress I am guessing you got cool musical powers."

"You could say that take her to see Batgirl." Principal Waller said handing everything over to Bumble Bee.

Bumble Bee gave Music Mistress a tour of the school their first stop the computer room where Batgirl was typing away. Wow, this girl can sure type fast as the printer was already printing her ID number to use the computers and then her locker number followed by her school schedule of the semester.

"Wow! You don't mess around do you." Music Mistress said taking the paperwork.

"I never mess around when it comes to computers." Batgirl said smiling. "Music Class is your first class today your teacher Music Master his newphew is Music Meister."

"Music Master where have I heard that name before?" Music Mistress said thinking.

The school bell rang for students to get to their classes as they were starting soon. Bumble Bee showed Music Mistress to the music class room. There she met a tall orange red hair man wearing a white shirt with light pink trousers and a purple bow tie. Now Music Mistress remember where she heard of Music Master her grandfather used to deal with him in his hero days.

"Yes, young lady!" Music Master said to Music Mistress.

"Oh, right! I'm the new student here, Music Mistress." Music Mistress said giving Music Master her transfter slip.

"Ah, yes please seat down there's a empty one over there next to my newphew Music Meister." Music Master said pointing to a young orange red hair boy. "No one will seat with him because he has the ablity to hypnoize people when he sing."

"And who's fault is that uncle?" Music Meister said giving a teethy smile to his uncle showing a gap between his teeth. "You were the one who taught me music since I was a boy and you remember what dad said to you?"

"Yes, yes I remember don't remind me." Music Master said returning the transter slip to Music Mistress. "Now let us begin with the class. Music students is one of many forms of art, but like art music comes within from the heart."

So her first class was music class and Music Master was the teacher while his newphew was this boy calling himself Music Meister well at least she wasn't the only music theme student or person here. Maybe she could make a friend they had somethings in common for one they have musical talent second they have msuic in their names and thirdly they had have the same powers.

"Music Mistress, can you tell me what is the right note for a lullaby?" Music Master asked.

"The right note for a lullaby is ... wait I don't know!" Music Mistress said turning red.

"The answer is a soft note each song can be turn into a high, low or soft ect, ect, ect! Music Master said shaking his head before turning his back a peice of paper hit him. "GREEN ARROW! My head is not one of you traget board. Music lessons are important I am teaching you all about sound."

"Doesn't sicence each us that? Ow, babe!" Green Arrow said getting elbowed by his girlfriend.

"Green Arrow if you haven't notice Black Canary has a sound base abilty like my newphew." Music Master explained. "Sicence can teach you how sound works when music teaches you many ways how to create it and much more. Still detention for throwing paper balls in class."

Green Arrow as he was known had blonde hair and he wore a green mask wearing a type of body armour theme t-shirt with gonlets. His girlfriend Black Canary had long blonde hair that had a natural wave to it. Her lips-stick was dark wearing a black top with a daime jacket and black leggings. She looked pretty mad at her boyfriend Green Arrow. The school bell rang and Music Mistress already had homework. She took out her schale and map of the school for her next class. Gym!

"You know I can tutor you on music." Music Meister said.

"Huh? Tutor me on music I don't need tutoring I am the granddaughter of Musical Man." Music Mistress said getting annoyed.

"Well, you didn't know the note is used for a lullaby." Music Meister pointed out. "It seems Musical Man lefted out afew things when it comes to music that's why my uncle doesn't ask me any questions in class I already know the answer."

"Humph! You sure it's not because you're his newphew and he doesn't want to be accuse of favouritism." Music Mistress said crossing her arms.

"Hey, my uncle is professional he wouldn't do such a thing." Music Meister said getting angry.

"Excuse me!" Music Master said coming between the two. "If you two haven't know you're going to be late for your next class, and I already gave one detention slip to one student do I need to write two more?"

"Sorry Music Master. I'll be going. Gym is down the hall there." Music Mistress said following the map as she lefted.

"Sorry, Uncle Music Master! Huh!" Music Meister said then his uncle put an hand on his shoulder.

"Just not to get into trouble I really don't want your father down my thoat again." Music Master said letting Music Meister go to class.

Music Master watch as his newphew left for his next class. Poor boy was only a child when he got his powers true his brother Music Meister's father blames him for it, but what was he to do about it? Yes, he tought the boy the joy of music since he was little for his first birthday a xylophone which bought out the beginning of the boy's musical talent. Music Mistress couldn't believe she thought she could've been friends with that boy. How rude? She thought, me needing tutoring in music please I am the Music Mistress. Granddaughter of Musical Man daughter of the late Music Boy. Music Mistress felt sad at the thought of her dad it had been along time ago since that day, but it was in the past now and she had to put her best foot forward towards the future.

 **And we are stopping there with this chapter before it was going to get long. Now if you remember Music Master he first appeared in Justice League 'Legends Part One and Part Two' how did you guys like I made him Music Meister's uncle? Here's a link for you to watch:**

 **video/x2sprqs_justice-league-unlimited-season-1-episode-16-legends-part-1_shortfilms video/x2spw45**

 **Now I know my grammar is a bit so please do me a favor stop put it in the reviews just nice reviews. I am taking lessons and I am still learning. Next we meet Music Mistress's roommate.**


End file.
